


Возьмите мое золото

by Leytenator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: — Как тебе на моем месте? — выдыхает он на ухо Юри, и тот предсказуемо краснеет.А потом поворачивается, и становится ясно: он, как и Крис, прекрасно понимает — речь не только о серебре. Вовсе не о серебре.





	Возьмите мое золото

Банкет удается на славу даже несмотря на то, что никто не демонстрирует своих достоинств на шесте.  
Крис делает глоток шампанского, секунду наслаждается прохладной горечью брюта на языке и допивает до дна. Уже можно — соревнования закончились. Много что закончилось.  
Он подхватывает с подноса новый бокал; плеск шампанского напоминает плеск воды в бассейне на крыше отеля. Крис вспоминает: блики от фонарей, легкая рябь, ветер, пробирающийся за ворот халата. Холод, который стекает вдоль позвоночника вовсе не от ветра.  
"Я хотел поплавать без одежды". — "Я не возражаю".  
Не возражать — вовсе не то же, что желать всей душой. Жаль, Крис это слишком поздно понял.  
Шампанское быстро заканчивается — глядишь, так и оглянуться не успеешь, как завершишь вечер в духе прошлогодних экзерсисов Юри Кацуки. Вот он — улыбается в одиночестве, пока его венценосный тренер куда-то отошел; рассеяно вертит кольцо на пальце, даже не обращая внимания на это. Не обращая ни на что.  
Крис и в самом деле поменялся с ним ролями, если судить по количеству выпитого и положению в турнирной таблице финала, и кое-чему еще. Крис берет очередной бокал и плавно скользит через многолюдный зал, словно между потоков быстрой шумной воды.  
— Как тебе на моем месте? — выдыхает он на ухо Юри, и тот предсказуемо краснеет.  
А потом поворачивается, и становится ясно: он, как и Крис, прекрасно понимает — речь не только о серебре. Вовсе не о серебре.  
— Я на своем месте, — отвечает он негромко и спокойно. — Спасибо, мне там очень хорошо.  
Румянец медленно выцветает на его щеках, глаза становятся темнее.  
Ты опоздал, Крис. Безнадежно опоздал. Надо было гнаться за мелькающим перед глазами золотом изо всех сил, чтобы успеть, ухватиться за край, но уже поздно.  
— Ты прав, — говорит он с улыбкой и поднимает бокал. — За твою победу!  
— Я только на втором, — возвращает улыбку Юри.  
Крис видит: тот снова отлично понял его. Они чокаются и делают по глотку; брют горчит, поражение горчит сильнее. Потеря — еще сильней. Что ж, если места для него здесь больше нет, значит, нужно найти новое.  
По правде сказать, в глубине души Крис этому рад. Быть всегда на ступеньку ниже — позиция болезненная и шаткая.  
— Выпьем за золото, — предлагает он. — Пусть хотя бы ты сумеешь его заполучить.  
Крис подмигивает, Юри опять краснеет, уткнувшись в бокал, и это вполне сносное завершение. Как минимум, вечера.  
— Серебро — тоже очень здорово! — торопливо добавляет Юри уже ему в спину, и Крис расправляет плечи, негромко напевая под нос.  
В номере густо пахнет одеколоном — наверное, Крис перестарался, уходя. Кошка явно обиделась на резкий запах, и теперь не выглядывает из домика. Крис открывает окно и смотрит на огни ночной Барселоны, быстрый бег неоновых рек.  
Дверь открывается почти неслышно, голос звучит не намного громче:  
— Я опять слишком рано?  
Крис вздыхает и поворачивается, щуря глаза. Давно пора снять линзы. Свет в номере не горит, и стоящий в дверном проеме человек кажется черным силуэтом, тенью, кем-то нереальным.  
— Ты чем-то расстроен? Местом в финале? Глупости. В следующем сезоне подготовишься как следует и станешь золотым призером. В этом ты ужасно отвлекался и халтурил, давай уж будем честны.  
Крис молчит — он так устал, что нет сил на слова. Может, и правда хоть раз в жизни попробовать заполучить обычное золото, а не живое? Реальное, а не призрачное.  
— Я бы очень хотел тебя... — голос становится глуше и крепнет вновь: — Я бы очень хотел тебя отчитать как следует, но не могу, когда у тебя на лице такое выражение. Не делай его больше, пожалуйста. Иначе я не смогу тебя отругать и скорректировать хореографию, а ты не откатаешь, как можешь. Я знаю, как много ты можешь. Каким ты можешь быть. Какой ты...  
— А если я никогда не выступлю на высший балл?  
— Разве мне важен он?  
Фигуру в дверях толком не разглядеть, но Крису почему-то думается, что он впервые ясно видит стоящего перед собой человека.  
— Кажется, — говорит Крис, преодолевая дрожь в голосе, и, чувствует, как губы сами собой медленно растягиваются в улыбке. — Кажется, ты наконец вовремя.


End file.
